


Fool

by mygodhatesme



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygodhatesme/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: ''You are a fool Will Herondale, you keep fucking things up and come to me for help. I am done with you''





	

Jem and Will have been friends since they were so little, they are best friends but soulmates would be more apporprite for their situation. Both of their parents are dead and they lived with the same foster family for years. They were foster brothers as people said. 

As they got older something deeper and emotional grew up between them but high school changed everything and anything. Suddenly Will was a cool kid, Jem was the geek sitting in the corner, reading books and not talking to anyone while his soulmate was hanging out with people, possibly having fun. 

These people Will was hanging out with started getting will in trouble, they changed him. He was being rude, pranking teachers and students, picking up fights and everytime he got a punishment he was going to Jem and was asking for his help. 

Jem saved him from everything, when he nearly got expelled Jem said he did it and because Jem had never done anything they both got off with detention. Jem loved Will with all of his heart but this was too much. He was feeling like Will was not himself anymore, he was definitaly changed.

He nearly talked to Jem besides when he needs help and when Jem needed something, Will was never there anymore. When Jem told this to the school councelor she said that high school changes people and Jem said her that they were soulmates. Soulmates never left eachother and Jem believed that and to him Will was still the old Will that was caring and loving to everyone and especially Jem. 

One day after school, the only day that Will didn't have detention they walked home together. Will was listening music from his phone while walking, if it was years ago they would've walked synchronised and listened music together. But they steps didn''t match and the music was not mutual. 

''Why don't you talk to me anymore?'' Jem whispered thinking he wouldn't hear him. Will removed his earpods as soon as he heard him. ''I talk to you at home.'' Will said but Jem wasn't aggreeing. ''But not like we used to.'' Jem was crying ''We used to be soulmates but I don't even know you anymore!'' Jem shouted at him.

Will was shcoked, he never thought Jem would get this angry. He was always chilled and calm, was never too much of anything. ''It's not because of me!'' Will said to Jem. Jem was getting more angry ''I stay behind just because if I don't you will not be here to be with me!'' Jem shoutedd at him again.

Jem was crying so hard, Will's heart was broken as he saw him crying. ''I'm so sorry James, never wanted to hurt you.'' but Jem was still crying. Jem sat down on the basement, Will sat down next to him and hugged him. 

''I never had any friends but you, I may have exaggerated.'' Will started crying too but Jem was done ''You are a fool Will Herondale, you keep fucking things up and come to me for help. I am done with you''.

He got up and started running while crying. He was so done with the was his soulmate acted, well he wasn't his soulmate anymore. Will was going to run after hşm but he thought he needed to be alone. Will walked home, when he got home Jem was not there, his was not picking up his phone.

Jem turned the corner to the dead end, sat down on the basement. Threw his phone to the wall with anger and watched it break into the ground. He was crying so hardhe barely was breating. 

He got his pencil case from his backpack, got the pencil sharpener and took the blade of it. He cutted his throat without hesitation, He wasn't able to breathe, he was bleeding so hard. 

He believed he was dying and it was what he wanted at that moment. Will and the parents looked for him for a day before they found him dead with a blade in his hand. Even the blood on his throat was dried.

Will was crying his guts out in the dead end, and it was indeed a dead end for Jem. Will felt responsable for his soulmate's death, his suicide. He cried until he was tired of criying.

He cried thinking of Jem even after months of his death. They were indeed soulmates but Will was too blinded by his new friends to recognise that.


End file.
